The proposed program will conform closely to the program that has been in operation since 1986 at West Virginia University School of Medicine since the latter has been very successful. Overall, the main focus of the proposed program will be to allow minority high school students to have an in depth research experience during the summer in an active research laboratory where there is plentiful interaction between student, mentor, and other laboratory members. We request funding for 12 minority high school students and for two teachers; one teacher in training and one in-service teacher.